


Something would always rule

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Candles, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: It was an in-between, a liminal feeling, temporary, like a snake shedding its skin, not old, not new.





	Something would always rule

The blindfold went on first, and Rebecca took her hand, guiding her.

“Kneel.”

The pillow was plush under her legs, even through her jeans. The blindfold heightened her other senses, she heard Rebecca throwing a blanket, the lock clicking on the hardwood box, the striking of matches. A few seconds later the smell of sulfur would reach her, followed by calming vanilla. She’d come back then, and slowly take off her clothes, until she was wearing nothing. After that would come the weight of the collar around her neck, and finally the slight tantalizing rubbing of unseen lipstick. 

“Good pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd I'm done!!! Thirty-first prompt: Ritual!!! Random choice generator let loose on [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo!! I thought rituals meant like, supernatural stuff at first, but someone told me it was more like a set of behaviours to get into or out of a scene, and I could work with that.  
Congratulate me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com)! Kudos are, as always, very appreciated, and I try to respond to all comments!


End file.
